(i) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor package and to methods for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having improved electrical characteristics and to a method of manufacturing the same.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
One of the techniques used in the manufacturing of a semiconductor package is a wire bonding technique. The wire bonding technique is a technique wherein a semiconductor chip may be electrically connected to a circuit board using a bonding wire. However, when using the bonding wire, the bonding wire may be bent during the formation of a molding layer which is a subsequent process. For example, when forming the molding layer, the bonding wire may hang down or may be bent sideward due to an injection pressure of a molding material. When the bonding wire is bent, the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor package may be deteriorated because adjacent bonding wires are in contact with each other or the bonding wire is in contact with a bonding pad and an interconnection pattern formed on the board.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a semiconductor package having improved electrical characteristics and to a method for manufacturing the same.